


Tie it off with a bow

by Anonymous



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship (kind of), Facial, Hand Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, self-bondage/bondage, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Okay, it might be a bit of a weird kink, and James might be a bit of a weirdo, but sue him. He had all the right in the world to fantasize about his boyfriend's hands.A fic about gift wrapping, terrible misuse of ribbon, and feelings.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2021新春换头文学团建活动





	Tie it off with a bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimloth/gifts).



It had started as a kind of off-hand _thing_ with gift wrapping.

More accurately, it had started during Christmas, when James had gifted Thomas with a very well-wrapped gift. He had gotten the lady at the department store to wrap it this time around instead of attempting to do it himself, and the result was a neat, pretty package that had all its edges and corners intact, tied off with a pretty red bow. Anyway, the gift itself was unimportant; all that James _really_ remembered was the way Thomas had carefully pulled the red bow apart, even looping the fabric around his fingers before setting it aside neatly. And the way his long fingers and well-trimmed nails had peeled apart the tape and layers of glossy wrapping paper, his face a study in concentration. Okay, it might be a bit of a weird kink, and James might be a bit of a weirdo, but sue him. He had all the right in the world to fantasize about his boyfriend’s hands. The same hands had stretched him out that night, sunk knuckle deep into him and holding his head up to look in the mirror at the way his body swallowed them. Christmas thank-you sex was fantastic and truly never got old.

So when this damned idea came into James’s head and made itself at home, he knew he wasn’t going to be thinking about anything else until he made it happen.

-

_James_

_You’re not working tomorrow right?_

_Come home early today?_

_Thomas_

_Ok_

-

James was lying on his side, head propped up on one hand and scrolling through his phone with the other when he heard the keys at the front door. Unable to stop the smile from spreading over his face, he dropped his phone back onto the bed as footsteps approached the bedroom door.

“Hey, welcome home.”

Thomas’s sharp inhale told James all he needed to know. James knew how he looked: lines of white rope crossed over his chest in a star, looping under his pecs and pushing out his chest obscenely. A hip harness, pressing lines into strong thighs and firm, pert cheeks. His legs were bound too, calves pressing against the back of his thighs in a leapfrog position. Bondage was something that they only pulled out once in a while, but James liked the way his body looked in rope, and he knew Thomas enjoyed tugging on the rope as they fucked, using it to shift and manhandle James in bed. This took some effort and planning, but from the look on Thomas’s face as he knelt on the bed, James was sure that it was going to be worth the payoff.

Thomas traced a finger down the top of James’s thigh, watching goosebumps rise in its wake. That his usually stoic boyfriend was unable to take his eyes off him made James’s chest swell. Thomas moved his hand to give James’s thighs a light squeeze, entranced by the pale of his legs and the lines of muscle that he knew from experience was warm and firm. There was another present waiting for Thomas between his legs, though. As Thomas turned James onto his back, hands firm and strong (god he fucking _loved_ those hands), his legs fell open and Thomas stopped again, looking up briefly at James before his gaze focused back down. His cock had been wrapped up almost entirely in a red satin ribbon, the edge of it stopping right below his swollen cockhead. The ribbon was tied off tightly into a bow at the edge of his cock, and Thomas looked up at James again, gaze heavy as his hand fell on James’s inner thigh.

“It’s going to be hard to come in that,” James admitted breathily, reclining on the pillows. Thomas touched two fingers to the top of his cock, gentle with the barest bit of pressure, and James sighed out a soft inhale, head tipping back as his eyes slid shut. The room was silent, his uneven breaths loud in the air as Thomas’s fingers traced circles on his cock. A few moments passed before Thomas’s hands on his body rescinded, but James could still feel the bed shifting and the soft shuffle of fabric.

James opened his eyes just the barest crack when he felt the bed around him dip and he could no longer feel light pricking at his eyelids. Thomas was hovering above him, brows slightly furrowed; James couldn’t help but smile, moving his hands up to cup his boyfriend’s face.

“Do you want me to bind your hands?” Thomas asked, voice rough as he peered down at James.

“Ah, maybe not today.” _Wanna grab and hold and touch,_ James thought, tugging Thomas down for a kiss. The press of lips was warm, soft and familiar; James sighed, his body relaxing as Thomas’s hands reached under his shoulder to pull him closer. Then his lips were moving further down his body, sucking a bruise onto his neck. There was the click of a cap and a slight press of fingers against his hole. James’s hands flew into Thomas’s hair as the first finger breached him. He had fingered himself slightly loose earlier in the evening, but nothing really could beat Thomas’s hands, he thought hazily. One finger turned into two, and before long James’s legs were shaking while Thomas sank four dripping fingers easily into his body.

Thomas _knew_ him. Knew him and his body and all the little things that made him shake and gasp, lips parted and legs straining futilely against his own bindings. Thomas’s lips had moved to his chest at this point, tongue and lips following the lines of rope that James had painstakingly wrapped around his torso, the soft, warm pressure a sharp contrast to the way his fingers were pumping hard and relentless into James’s body. He wasn’t touching James where he needed it, though, and he could only whine, hips jumping to meet Thomas’s fingers every time they brushed past his prostate. The pressure was building and building with nowhere to go; Thomas was starting to tease him, slowing down the movement of his fingers as he felt James’s desperation mounting until he had stopped entirely, leaving James squirming and clenching futilely around his fingers. He sat back then, fingers buried in James’s body, watching the rise and fall of James’s chest and the blush that no doubt had spread to his neck and chest.

“Thomas—” All of James’s breath left him in one fell swoop as Thomas’s fingers withdrew from his body. He slumped, suddenly acutely aware of the burning in his thighs and hips, as well as his now swollen, straining cock, precum dripping from the tip and wetting the ribbon below. James heard the click of the lube again, and then Thomas was leaning over him, brows furrowed once again. James smiled at him, wetting his lips with his tongue as Thomas’s cock brushed against his entrance.

It was a slow, unhurried push. James had one hand in Thomas’s hair and the other at the nape of his neck while Thomas kissed him, swallowing the soft sounds leaking from his lips. He pulled back when he was sheathed to the hilt, and James grinned, clenching tightly around Thomas’s cock. With a growl, Thomas started moving, small, short thrusts that increased in speed and strength, fucking hard into James. Grabbing the rope around his thigh, Thomas shifted up onto his knees, tugged James onto his cock and slamming their hips together as he moved. The pressure on his prostate was rough and unrelenting; when Thomas’s hand closed around James’s cock, James’s back arched, the wave of pleasure becoming impossible to hold back.

“Hah, Thomas, please,” he panted, one hand dropping to grip Thomas’s wrist. The hand on his cock stilled, but the bigger man shook his head and sped up the movement of his hips instead. James squeezed his eyes shut, hand tightening around Thomas’s wrist as the rhythm of the bigger man’s thrusts started to fall apart. Suddenly, he was hauled up by his chest harness onto his knees, the new position forcing him to focus back on his body rather than the all-consuming urge to just _come_. 

_Oh,_ _so this was what he wanted,_ James thought blearily as Thomas stood over him, fist working over his cock. He came with a grunt, the first streak of cum landing on James’s cheeks. His cock bumped against James’s lips and James opened his mouth without further thought, eyes half lidded as Thomas pushed the head of his cock past his lips. James sucked on the soft, hot head in his mouth and looked up at Thomas, a smile curling on his lips. For those few moments, James’s world narrowed down onto the hand against his cheek and he closed his eyes, relishing in the jump of the familiar weight and taste on his tongue.

He wasn’t sure how long passed before Thomas withdrew. In the next moment, he was lowered onto his back and felt the pressure around his cock loosen, making him sigh in relief before crying out again as a warm, hot heat enveloped it. He pried his eyes open just in time to see Thomas pulling the ribbon away from his body, mouth closing around his cock. Two of Thomas’s fingers sank into him, this time pressing directly against his prostate, and James squeezed his eyes shut. He came with a loud gasp, hips jerking uncontrollably and hands fisting in the sheets, the image of Thomas’s intense gaze burned into his mind.

-

Thomas took his time undoing the ropes. His hands were warm and gentle on James’s thigh as he undid the ropes binding his calves to his thighs first, pushing his hands gently over James’s calves to massage out the stiff muscles. Then James was lifted from the pillows and he let Thomas tug him gently upright to prop him up, back pressed against Thomas’s chest. James took full advantage of this, leaning his head back against his boyfriend’s shoulder with a satisfied smile as the other man began untying the knot on the front of his chest. After a few moments of studying his partner’s side profile, James looked down, watching him pick apart the knot carefully with sure, steady hands. When the ropes were lifted away from his skin, James exhaled through his teeth and the hands that were working on unravelling his hip harness stilled.

“Feels nice,” he clarified, shifting slightly and patting Thomas’s thigh. Thomas nodded and looked down, but James caught the slightest blush over his cheeks and started snickering.

When the ropes were completely undone, Thomas pressed a kiss into the base of his neck and lowered him back down onto the bed. _Soft,_ James thought as Thomas took a warm, wet cloth and wiped gently over his body and face, hands lingering over the lines on his chest and waist as James sank further back into the pillows.

_Soft,_ he thought again as Thomas climbed into bed after a quick shower, leaning down to kiss him, gentle and heavy all at once.

_Mine,_ he thought as Thomas pulled the covers over them both, hand finding his in the dark and holding tight.

-


End file.
